The Steamy Misadventures of Soarin
by CadenceofRain
Summary: It's right after the Grand Galloping Gala, and Soarin has brought a female back to his hotel room for a night of naughty fun. Who is this mystery mare, and will the night go as planned? NOT for children or the faint of heart.


**WARNING: This story contains serious Lemon content, especially near the end. This is not intended for children, people who can't handle naughtiness, those with pacemakers, or the elderly. Proceed with caution. And possibly lube.**

Soarin couldn't keep the wide, stupid grin off of his face no matter how hard he tried. The Grand Galloping Gala had been a total bust, but after running into a certain _somepony_, the night would no longer be a complete waste. With his hoof wrapped around his chosen lover for the night, the cyan male continued down the hallway of the luxurious Ivory Bridle Hotel in the dead center of Canterlot. He stole a glance at the gorgeous female he had talked into joining him for a little… relaxation.

_Oh man, how did I ever pull this off? She's absolutely gorgeous! I never thought I'd get so lucky as to have my way with __**her**__!_

His hooves made no sound as they sunk into the plush navy blue carpet on the way to his private room upon the fifteenth floor. Each of the Wonderbolts had received a full suite on the top floor of the building, complete with a balcony, bar, big screen TV, king size bed, and various other indulgent accoutrements courtesy of Princess Celestia herself. Soarin had been staying up in the room for the past two nights, and he had been loving every second of it. The pampered life was one he rarely got to experience, and one that he could not wait to share with his radiant date.

_The bed even vibrates! Oooooooooooooooh this is going to be the best night eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!_

They entered the room together, and immediately headed for the bed. Soarin playfully picked up his soon-to-be-lover, gently laying her on her back upon the silken sheets, her own colors a light contrast to the deep crimson blankets. He gave her a million dollar smile coupled with a wink, and reached for the remote to turn on a low, ambient light overhead.

_Wonder what she would prefer… whatever, let's get cheesy!_

Abandoning his original intent, Soarin instead elected to touch a second button, which caused a mirror ball to descend from above the bed, coating the room in a rotating shower of glittering light.

_Aw_ _yeah! I've always dreamed of doing this! And to have a mare that doesn't mind a little cheese as my first? I'm the luckiest stallion on the planet right now!_

His eager friend gave no objection, content to merely stare up at him with a longing face.

The winged stallion began to unzip his flight suit, one hoof trailing down and lowering the zipper until he was able to hurriedly shuffle out of the garment entirely. He grasped his flight goggles, raising them over his head and tossing them to the side as he gave what he hoped was a lusty smirk, but was really more akin to a sheepish grin. He briefly thought of his marefriend, a girl from the Apple family, but quickly banished those thoughts from his mind as he lowered his hooves to rest on either side of his new lover.

_I don't care if I'm cheating. She's way, __**way **__too good to pass up. Nopony will ever know. Besides, it's about time I tried this, and there's no way my mare would let me get away with this so soon…_

Satisfied that he would never be caught, Soarin allowed himself a confident chuckle as he brought his face closer to the girl.

_Besides, the Grand Galloping Gala is the biggest party in all of Equestria, and it's one night only. Why not get a little crazy?_

"You ready, babe?" His hot breathe flooded over her skin, and her upper body shuddered in response. The mare remained silent, waiting patiently as the Wonderbolt played with her to his heart's content.

Soarin climbed up onto the mattress, watching as it sunk a few inches under his weight. His deep blue mane, no longer restricted by his suit, hung into his face, giving him a wild playboy look that he emphasized with a wild shake of the head. He slowly lowered his mouth to her waiting skin, planting butterfly kisses all along her creamy surface. The bed creaked a bit as he moved himself further down her, kissing all the while as he made little noises of contentment. The taste of her began to overpower Soarin's senses, and he let out a low moan, drawing himself back up further upon her body as he contemplated his next move.

He shot her a possessive look and then closed his eyes, getting lost in the excitement of the moment as he brought a hoof to trail down between his hind legs.

_No, not yet. We can't rush things._

He brought the wandering hoof back up, resting it on his lover's side. He opened his verdant eyes, his breathing beginning to become erratic as an idea struck him, and he thought of a new way to express his passion. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, and he began slow spirals along her upper body, much to her delight.

Soarin's tongue continued its exploration, leaving a trail of saliva upon her skin as it traveled along her curvy form. He stopped to plant more kisses every so often, warming her up to the idea of going still further with him. Soarin knew that it wasn't love, and he knew that he would have serious explaining to do in the morning, but for that night, he didn't care. All that mattered in this moment was his and her satisfaction.

Another moan escaped his lips, and his tail flicked upward in a display of excitement. He raised his head from her body, shaking his mane and letting the azure strands fall down around him haphazardly.

"You're gonna love this, I guarantee it."

With utmost care, he placed his hooves on either side of her, lifting her off of the bed a few inches before slowly turning her to lie upon her stomach. A wet spot had already formed under the sheets beneath her, evidence to him of her arousal. He shuffled off her clothing, tossing it aside and onto the floor below, watching as it landed next to his flight suit.

_Oh man, oh man, oh man, OH MAN! She's perfect down there! That's the hottest thing I've ever seen! Ooooooooh the guys are never gonna believe this when I tell them how good she looks out of her suit!_

Soarin stared at the light yellow coat surrounding her lower regions, and his face adopted a wide, guilty smile at the sight. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, and he licked his lips in preparation for what he was about to do. As gently as he could, he slowly, carefully touched his hoof to her surface, running it along her and tracing a trail downward. The girl trembled in response to his gentle touch, and she found that she was unable to control herself any longer. The slightest bit of her essence clung to the tip of his hoof as he withdrew it, and the sight only served to drive the stallion wild.

Once again, Soarin lowered his face to his love, letting his hot breath dance upon her most sensitive area.

_Oh Spitfire, this is so damned wrong, but... I've always wanted you, just for one night..._

His lips moved forward, planting a single kiss upon the saffron folds of his companion and lover. She shuddered again, and Soarin assumed she was just as lost in the moment as he was.

Soarin's tongue escaped his mouth, penetrating deep inside of her as he made his move. He had never done this before, or even thought about the possibility of doing so, but he considered his close friend a special case. A sweet taste flooded his mouth, and he moaned into her, causing her to quake yet again against his face and tongue. His hooves explored her freely, spreading themselves across her body as he continued his work.

The taste was heavenly, and Soarin found that he could not get enough. The rest of the room faded into nothingness; the only things that seemingly existed now were himself, his lover, and the bed rocking below them. He brought his face back up for air, panting as he did so.

_I feel like I'm about to explode!_ _I never knew that doing something like this could feel so good! You better be ready for more, Spitfire!_

He lowered his face once again, his hooves leaving her to tangle in the sheets. Her body rocked back and forth against him as he greedily tasted more of her, bringing pleasure to both of them. His chest heaved with effort as he rolled over onto his back, the light yellow beauty still clasped to his front by his hooves. She was now on top of him, and their roles quickly reversed. She slid down the stallion's chest, slowly working her way down his body as he made muted noises of ecstasy. Trails of her own liquid spread out across him, and he grabbed her with a hoof as she began to slide a bit too low on his body for his own comfort.

The essence of her body coating his lips was not enough for him. He couldn't allow her to begin the real fun just yet.

"No, no, don't go there. Not yet. I want to taste more of you. Get up here, Spitfire!"

A furious blush coated his cheeks as he forcefully brought his friend up to rest upon his upper body. He slowly scooted her to sit upon his face, burying himself in her once again as his tongue went back to working its way through her. Moving his face up and down while licking, he spread her sweetness all over the bed as she began to fall apart under his soft touch...

* * *

><p>Spitfire walked down the hallway of the Ivory Bridle Hotel, her amber eyes taking in her surroundings as she slowly made her way back to her room. She passed each of the navy doors that provided entrance to her Wonderbolt companions' rooms, making a note of where each was staying. The absolute mess that the six young guests from Ponyville caused had devastated the Great Hall of Canterlot Castle, and Spitfire had offered to stay and help clean up, a move which she now regretted.<p>

She had not seen her companion Soarin anywhere since Rainbow Dash had saved his falling apple pie, and she was slightly irritated that he had abandoned her, shirking the cleanup duty to go and do… something.

_Where could he be? He wouldn't be in bed already, but I've checked everywhere! I guess he really did go to sleep early…_

Her flame-colored mane shifted as she picked up a noise from inside one of the doors next to her own. She trotted over, leaning against the portal as she pressed an ear to the wood.

A moan. Some shifting.

…her name.

"_OH GOD SPITFIRE!"_

She pulled back her face in surprise, eyes widening as she raised a hoof and tucked it under herself.

_That's definitely Soarin's voice! Why is he calling my name? Is he in trouble?_

Upon pushing a hoof into the door, she found that her dimwitted friend had forgotten to lock his room. She galloped into the fancy suite, skidding a bit upon the white marble floor in her haste to reach him. Spitfire heard another noise from the bedroom and galloped inside with her wings flared, ready for a fight.

She was not at all prepared for what she saw.

Soarin was laying upon his back, tangled in the sheets. A pie tin was at the foot of the bed along with his Wonderbolts uniform, both cast aside and forgotten. Lemon meringue pie was smeared all over the bed and the pegasus himself, and bits of the whipped dessert were scattered across the walls. Soarin shot up to face her, eyes widening as he gasped.

"Spitfire! What are you doing here?"

There were no words that could express her anger. "What the _hay_ do you mean 'what am I doing here!' Are you eating AGAIN? Didn't you JUST have an apple pie downstairs like two hours ago? You _know_ we have a show tomorrow, so you can't eat like this right now! How many times have I told you to lay off the friggin' PIE?"

Soarin gave her a guilty look, bits of yellow filling and cream all over his face. "I-I-I-I I know! I'm so sorry I cheated!" Tears began to fall as Spitfire looked on in confusion.

"What THE HAY are you talking about?"

"I CHEATED! I ALWAYS EAT APPLE PIE, BUT I SAW THIS LITTLE LEMON ONE AND IT LOOKED SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!" Soarin openly sobbed.

Spitfire's hoof met her forehead, slamming into her flight goggles. "Are you kidding me? I don't care what type of pie you eat!"

Soarin stopped his bawling and looked at his friend with wide eyes. "You… you don't? You won't tell my precious apple pies on me?"

"No, Soarin, I won't tell the apples you've been unfaithful," she deadpanned. "Just… no more after this, alright? I can't have my second-in-command falling out of the air because he's too fat to fly!"

The cerulean male grinned at her, happy that his captain wasn't _too_ angry with him. He took a large bite of the pie, letting out another noise of satisfaction as he did so.

Spitfire turned to leave the room, shaking her head at the stupidity of her friend and fellow flier. Realizing something, she froze, and turned her head back to the stallion.

"…hey, Soarin?"

He stopped eating to listen to her. Spitfire was one of the few pegasi he knew that could accomplish such a feat. "Yeah?"

A devilish grin broke out upon her mouth. "Were you… calling out my name while you were eating that before?"

A scarlet blush painted his face crimson as he smiled sheepishly. "Uh… um… no?"

Spitfire fully turned to face him, changing her expression into a cheeky smirk. She knew that he became totally lost in pleasure when he ate good food, and catching him thinking of her could only mean one thing…

She began a slow gait toward the male, one hoof lifting up to slowly unzip her flight suit. Soarin rose from the bed, his face an expression of shock as he walked over toward his companion. "Uh, Spitfire? W-w-w-w-whatareya doin'?" he stammered quickly.

"Shh." She continued unzipping her uniform while walking, then stopped, and stepped out of it entirely. Soarin's mouth hung open in surprise.

_He IS pretty cute, especially when he's acting all dumb. Which is… all the time. Dunno why we never did this sooner…_

"C'mere, ya big dope."

Soarin didn't have time to prepare himself as she crashed her lips into his and wrapped a hoof around him. She closed her eyes and shifted her weight sideways, bringing him down with her, and the two fell into the bed together to share a night they would never forget, lost in lust among the silk sheets and remains of lemon meringue pie.

_After all, the Gala is supposed to be the biggest party in Equestria. Why not get a little crazy, just for one night…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am so, so sorry (I'm totally not in the slightest).

So this just happened. Originally, Spitfire was going to just walk out and leave him to finish his pie, but I like it better this way. This is by far the dumbest thing I will ever write… maybe. Maybe it won't be. (**EDIT FROM THE FUTURE: **Not even _close_.)

I hope I fooled at least one person with this, though I DID warn you that there would be lemon content. Literally.

**UPDATE: **If you liked this story and want more SoarFire stupidity and cuteness, I've posted a sequel, _Pie & Pegasi._ Feel free to check it out!

~SoundofRainfall


End file.
